Lillith Potter
by Jezabelle31415926
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had a twin? If his twin wasn't on the light side? If Dumbledore wasn't as nice as he seemed? If his twin was favored by the Dark Lord? Well all these questions and more will be answered in Lillith Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Not many know my name, or who I am, because my brother bore the brunt of the fame on his shoulders.

I am Lillith Marie potter, and I am the girl who lived. I survived that night with nothing but a jagged scar, from my collar bone and following my hair line to the middle of my forehead, of course completely visible from near any angle, unlike my brothers who just flattened his bangs down and his scar was hidden.

I was near exact opposite of my brother, I was the spitting image of my mother, the only thing I got from my father was the completely untamable order of my hair, add that to the fiery red from my mother and you get a mess in a ponytail. Oh and poor eye sight, I needed glasses when I was reading.

I had been given to the Dursleys along with my brother and we suffered years of abuse and neglect, but on the year of my eleventh birthday I decided to run away.

I packed my bags well my one pack consisting of a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and a change of clothes, and left.

From there a woman in strange clothes found me and tried to bring me back. I argued, telling her what it was like there and anger grew on her face. She took me by the hand and brought me to her home and explained everything.

I was a witch, she was a witch, and my brother was a wizard.

She told me of Hogwarts and together we got me better clothes than Dudley's hand me downs, and my school supplies.

Before long she became my legal guardian and tried to do the same for Harry but Dumbledore forbade it.

I threw myself into studying promising to myself that I would be the best I could be.

School started and I met up with my brother on the train, along with the boy he befriended, Ron Weasley.

I befriended a young boy as well, his name was Draco Malfoy. My brother and he instantly disliked each other and it was rather humorous to watch their angry banter at times.

I was sorted into Slytherin, a thing I was extremely happy about. My brother and the headmaster, not so much.

My first potions class was fun. He later offered tutoring sessions and I happily agreed.

When my brother tried to accuse professor Snape of trying to steal the stone I argued with him. They tried to drag me along to get pass the Cerberus but I stayed behind and went to professor Snape so he could inform professor Dumbledore.

Second year was a big fuss.

First my brother gets stuck on the wrong side of platform nine and three quarters. Then they fly a car to Hogwarts and Ron breaks his wand and they were almost expelled by my head of house. Then Gilderoy Lockhart shows up as the defense against dark arts teacher, as all the girls swooned over him I took extra defense lessons with professor Snape in place of my advanced potions classes. Then the chamber of secrets was opened and I told professor Snape I could hear the voices in the walls which lead to me figuring out we were parsltongue.

Dueling club was fun though. After Harry had stopped the snake from attacking the Hufflepuff, Lockhart had us do a little competition, two students would duel then the winner would duel the next, and so on. I keep my place for eight duels, before I was bested by a fifth year that had turned up.

Along with my studies I researched the chamber of secrets and any snake like creature that could be hidden in it. I had decided it was a basilisk that was hidden in the castle, when Hermione was petrified.

I tracked down the king of snakes and attempted to converse with it, learning of my brother and I's Slytherin blood. The creature said that he could not petrify a blood relative of Salazar Slytherin, which was helpful. I asked who was controlling him but he didn't give me a straight answer.

I left set out to find who was controlling him when they kidnapped Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Professor Snape ushered me back to the common room and I told him what was in the chamber of secrets.

By the time I had convinced him; Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart had already gone into the chamber.

Professor Snape and I went to the headmaster and informed him, he was in the middle of a meeting with the rest of the teachers and was about to send for professor Snape. I thought convincing professor Snape was hard, the other teachers thought I was lying through my teeth.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone but Minerva and professor Snape, and had me explain everything in detail. By time that was over with and we got to the girls lavatory, Harry and everyone else that was down there was already coming to the surface.

Dumbledore was delaying me so Harry could kill the basilisk. I had a very loud rant at him as I checked on Harry.

Later Harry freed dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, who had been tampering with his life that year.

Third year was a bit better, but only slightly. Draco and I visited over the summer and I formally met his parents. They were a lot kinder behind closed doors, no longer having to keep up the coldness they were famous for, though it took a little bit for them to warm up around me.

Harry had begun to pull away from me, no longer speaking to me unless I started the conversations. Not stopping Ronald when he insulted me, nor when anyone else did.

Sirius black escaped Azkaban, and Minerva told me of his history with my family. I met my godfather once school started, Remus Lupin. I must say though he and professor Snape had a large feud going, he was the best dark arts teacher that this school has hired in the last fifty years.

I had learned most of what he was teaching in his class the previous year since I had classes with professor Snape. I was very advanced and professor Snape moved quickly through coursework since I was the only student. I quickly figured out the reason why I wasn't put in Remus' care was because he was a werewolf, making it near impossible to claim legal guardianship over me.

Hagrid was made magical creature studies' teacher, though there was a down side to this. Draco had an accident with the hippogriff he had inadvertently insulted.

The rest of the year went fairly normally, insults between Draco and Harry. Then professor Snape substituted a class for Lupin and things slowly went downhill from there.

Draco and I were watching the execution from a safe distance, when my brother and his friends came, making Draco have to insult them to keep up appearances, only for Hermione to reach the end of her chain and attack him.

It was all quite humorous but to keep up appearances I glared but gave silent hurrah to the girl who finally stood up for herself.

A few dementer attacks, a few buckets of insults, and a couple of weeks passing, Harry was pulled into another accident, not only was his godfather here at Hogwarts, but Ronald's rat was Peter Pettigrew, a friend of my father's and the man Sirius black was convicted for killing.

Harry had managed to knock out professor Snape, face all the dementers on Hogwarts grounds, and be brought to the hospital wing. Then travel back in time saved Buckbeak, went against a werewolf face to face, save Sirius, and make it back to the hospital wing before anyone noticed he was gone.

Of course professor Snape was slightly bitter for the rest of the school days, snapping at students more often than normal.

I would have left Hogwarts in a happy mood, but something sent Harry into a mood and he snapped at me. An insulting speech was thrown at me, shocking me to the core. I thought we were simply pulling away because I never visited during the summer, while he was stuck at the Dursley's, which I was planning on fixing this summer, but it went deeper than that.

He thought I was evil, which was why I was put in Slytherin, and many, many more that I didn't like repeat. It still made me flinch when I thought about it.

Eventually Draco managed to get the truth from me after I had shed a few tears at the loss of my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and I were currently settled into a couch at Malfoy manor while I waited for professor Snape to turn up. Draco reread a magical history book, while I went over the instructions for the potion we were planning on completing today.

The draught of living death seems fairly simply and the instructions were straight to the point, but I can easily see why so many witches and wizards had failed to create this potion. I had been underling the bits of the instructions that would need to be changed and had written the ones I would use beside it.

An elf entered the room professor Snape following behind him, then the elf popped off to finish his chores.

I grinned and made to get up but Draco had yet to notice the teacher who was now in the room, so he was still lying on my legs.

"Draco, could you move?" I asked and he looked up.

"Uncle Sev, when did you get here?" he asked still not moving.

"Just a moment ago," he replied.

"I didn't hear you come in," Draco told him.

"That's great, why don't you work on that after you let me up," I said pointedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure," he muttered sitting up and freeing my legs.

"Thanks," I said and gathered my bag and the instructions.

"After you professor," I told him and he nodded and left the room with me following close behind.

We entered the small potions laboratory, and professor Snape locked the door behind us.

"I will have no distractions today," he stated as I begun setting up.

"Of course, sir. I'm familiar with your rules," I told him, usually he never reminded me unless he something specific on his mind.

"May I ask why you brought this up?" I asked him.

"I heard you had an, argument, with your brother," he said. I smirked sadly and nodded.

"I suppose you can call it that. Now where are we starting today, professor?" I said brushing it to the side.

"Sit," he told me summoning two chairs across from each other.

"Professor?" this wasn't like him.

"I doubt it was my imagination, when I heard him call you a- mudblood," he said.

"SO you overheard, at least there aren't any rumors" I said.

We sat in a slightly awkward silence for a moment before I spoke up with a question I had been wanting to ask since third year, "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Potter?"

"Could you perhaps call me Lillith when we aren't in class, but that's not I meant to ask. Do you-," I stopped looking over my choice of words. ' _Speak up woman!'_

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Do have any photographs of my mother?" I asked.

When he didn't answer I explained, "Hagrid made a scrapbook with a bunch of photographs of my parents from old friends, but I haven't seen them except for one time in second year. Everyone tells me I look like my mother, but I don't remember what she looks like. Any photos I have seen of her, she was always with my father," I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Why do you ask me?" he asked.

"Well, you and my mother were friends in school, good friends, so I assumed you would some sort of photograph. If you don't that's okay I'll figure out something," I said.

"I believe I have a photograph you can have. Now shall we begin?" he asked and I nodded gratefully.

I had valerian root cut into small neat squares, added the infusion of wormwood, added the valerian root, the powdered root of asphodel, stirred clockwise twice, added the sloth brain, and had started to crushed thirteen sopophorous beans with the flat side of the knife, instead of slicing twelve.

'Snape's going to tear you a new one for not telling him,' Mary stated blandly.

"Yes I know Mary thank you very much."

"Oh look here he comes," Lillith snickered.

"Lillith," professor Snape barked.

"Yes, sir?" I asked glancing at him then continued my work.

"Would you like to explain why you are not following the instructions?" he asked.

"Well an idiot could figure out that crushing the bean would create more juice, and seeing as twelve isn't enough you need to add more," I said crushing the last two beans adding the juice to the potion, and begun to stir seven times counterclockwise, and once clockwise.

The potion went from a pale lilac colour to clear after I had finished stirring.

Professor Snape scrutinized the potion then dropped a leaf into it, it disintegrated once it had touched the liquid, then nodded, "Full marks, Lillith. Though next time you decide to change potion instructions it would be best to inform me first," he told me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course, Professor," I responded.

"You may call me Severus when we are not in class. Now I believe I gave you potions to work on over the summer, have you completed them?" he said shocking me slightly, but I nodded and rustled through my bag to grab the leather protectant case that the potions were in and handed it to him.

He went through each of them testing the consistency, color, and smell, before nodding, "Again, full marks Lillith," he told me.

"Thank you prof- Severus," I said.

"Clean up then you can go, I'm sure Draco is dreadfully bored by himself," Severus drawled, a miniscule small making its way to his face.

I smiled and nodded cleaning up the mess I had made, and stood by the door waiting for him.

"Are you coming Severus? I'm sure Draco would love to speak with his godfather until his father gets home, and then he can bother him instead," I said making the end of my sentence a bit sarcastic.

He smirked and gathered his things while I waited.

Together we walked back up to the surface through the maze like corridors of the Malfoy manner.

"You applied for the defense against dark arts position first correct?" I asked suddenly.

He scowled at me momentarily, "Yes."

"Then why didn't you get the job? I mean you tutored me second year because Lockhart was, well it's a good thing he's pretty. And I excelled that year, I got top marks ever since. You're an amazing potions Master, but if you asked to be the defense teacher, why wasn't it given to you? Not very many must want to be in that position, most people say it's cursed," I stopped to keep myself from rambling.

'Not stop, you were already rambling dear,' Potter supplied for me.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be in my best interest to stay away from that position," was the reply.

I scoffed, "that man cannot keep his nose in his own business to save his life," I stated.

"Insulting a teacher, Lillith?" he asked.

"I am. I doubt you've never though he was a meddlesome old man, at least once," I told him firmly.

"I have. Is there a reason you think this way?" he asked me.

"Harry and I would have been placed in Minerva's care if it wasn't for him. The Dursleys were, and still are, physically and verbally abusing. I ran away when I was ten, which is when Minerva found me. Once she heard what had been going on she became my guardian. Would have done the same for Harry but Dumbledore wouldn't let her," I informed him, but that wasn't all, and he could sense it.

'hey if that didn't happen we wouldn't be here," Lillith supplied.

'yes and that would be the end of the world,'

'damn right,'

"Go on," he pushed.

"First year, Harry went to protect the stone, you know that I informed you once I realized he actually went down there. Who in their right mind would put something like that, guarded by all those traps in a bloody school! Then second year as I was trying to convince him and Minerva, he knew the whole time! He was delaying me so harry could defeat the basilisk.

Third year he allowed harry and Hermione granger to use a time turner, who the hell does that! And on top of all of that he's been putting little monkey wrenches in Harry's head about me, that's why Harry blew up last year, I bet he's even worse now, he's been manipulating Harry and trying to manipulate me practically our whole lives! Harry has just been too blind to see it," I took a deep breath and calmed down after my rant, "Sorry Severus, had it all bottled up and the cork just flew off."

I glanced at him and his face was twitching, "You're laughing at me!" I accused amused, I had made the famous dungeon bat laugh.

"Not at all Lillith," he said, smoothing his features slightly though you could tell he was seriously amused.

"Might want to cover that up, wouldn't want anyone to know that I made the famous Severus Snape laugh. I feel so important, this must be want Draco feels like, though that could just be the inflated ego I like to pop," I stated and his shoulders begun to shake and his face crinkled with the effort it took to hid his grin.

'would you look at that, the bat knows how to laugh,' Lillith joked.

"Hate to break this up, but the elves want to know if you're staying for lunch uncle Sev." Draco said dryly.

"Of course he is, he can't leave now, I've only just started," I stated skipping passed him to set my bag down on a table.

"Leave the man be Marie," Draco told me.

"Do I have to?" I mock pouted.

"I'm afraid so," he replied in the same playful tone I had used.

"Oh but it was so fun!" I exclaimed, spun around towards him.

"Oh whatever will you do," he said dryly.

"I suppose I could use you, but it just simply wouldn't be the same," I sighed, once I was close enough I let myself fall, positive Draco would catch me.

Like I assumed he jumped and caught me before even my bum could hit the ground.

I grinned up at him, "My knight in shining armor."

"I could drop you," he stated.

"I know, but you love me too much."

"That can be debated," he responded.

I gasped and placed a hand to my heart, "I've never heard such lies. I was certain Cissa taught you better than that," I mocked playfully.

"She did, she just didn't say it applied to you, Marie," he told me as he dropped me on my bum.

I huffed, "Did Lucius manage to get that extra ticket so I can go with you to the game?" I asked excitedly, rapidly changing the subject.

"He has."

"Yes! Severus are you going to the quiditch world cup this summer?" I asked the man who was watching us in amusement.

"I am not, so much work, so little time, I'm afraid," he told me.

"That's a shame. I can already tell it's going to be spectacular. Did you know that on my grandfather's side I'm Irish, Draco? That's where my mother and I got our looks," I said turning around to face the boy who had just sat down on the couch after dropping me on the floor.

"Absolutely fascinating," the blond boy drawled, going back to his book.

"And you better remember that," I stated and dropped myself in his lap.

He grunted from my added weight but didn't say anything.

I sighed, then perked up, "So Severus, what do you think about the extra-curricular this year?" I asked him.

"What extra-curricular?" he drawled.

"The one for the seventh years. Dabbling in French and Russian, type of things," I said skipping around the bush.

"Ah yes, that one. How do you know about it?" he asked not answering my question.

"Minnie likes to leave papers unattended quiet often. Tends to be quiet a mess, but it does come in useful. Now I believe I asked you a question," I stated.

"I think that it is a dreadful waste of time, I'm surprised most of the dudder heads have managed to pass so far. And Mr. Potter has managed to cancel the o.w.l.s for three years in a row now," he told me.

"I feel the same when it comes to learning, but I can't say it won't be fun to watch," I said.

"What are you talking about Marie?" Draco huffed.

"So I was right Lucius hasn't told you yet. That means I figured it out before you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. Now if you'd like to explain," he prompted.

"Hmm, no. I will if Lucius doesn't tell you at supper," I bargained when I saw him about to argue.

He glared but nodded stiffly, then went back to his book.

Severus and I spoke until Lucius and Narcissa arrived home and we sat down for supper.

We made idle chat throughout, and I listened in amusement when Lucius gave no sign he was going to tell Draco about the Triwizard tournament.

 **AN, not sure how i feel about this one, i may come in and edit later on. but until then, review and follows warm my heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

After supper Lucius still hadn't said anything. We bid goodbye to Severus and we retreated to separate parts of the house. Draco and I went to the guest room that I had claimed as my room when I visited, which was often.

"So are you going to keep your word?" Draco asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Draco," I said innocently.

"Don't play coy, Lilli," he drawled advancing on me making me back up.

The backs of my legs hit the bed as I said, "Me? Play coy? Never."

'he's got you cornered. You gunna get tickled like no tomorrow,' Lillith snorted.

He raised an eyebrow coming to stop right in front of me, "Really? Would you like to change your mind?"

"Whatever do you mean Draco?" I asked, smirking.

"You brought this upon yourself," he told me before attacked my sides mercilessly.

'told you so.'

I busted into laughter and fell against the bed as I tried to fight him off.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I'll tell you!" I called through my laughter.

He smirked and stopped tickling me.

I caught my breath and realized how we were situated. He was kneeling above me, straddling my hips, resting his elbows on either side of my head.

'oh merlin. OH MERLIN! He's straddling us. Imma gunna hyperventilate,' Mary said shaking slightly, and breathing funnily, until Potter went to help her.

"It's, um, it's. Uh," I muttered failing to form a complete sentence.

"Well?" he said then paused, as he too realized how we were.

"Oh, I, um. Here," he muttered standing up and taking a step away from the bed.

I sat up a blush rising to my cheeks.

'Stop blushing it's very unbecoming of you,' Potter muttered as she helped Mary breath properly.

"The Triwizard Tournament is being reinstated and is going to be held at Hogwarts," I said to break the awkward silence that had fallen between us.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, and if it wasn't for the trace of pink coloring his defined cheek bone I never would think he was part of the awkward scene that just happened.

"Yea said so in Minnie's letter from Dumbledore" I told him.

 **AN - its short but it mainly just a filler chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks went by and we never brought up that moment of embarrassment. Soon it was my birthday day and Minnie held a small party at our house, just us Severus and the Malfoys.

I got potions supplies from Severus. A memory locket from Minnie. Dress robes from Narcissa and Lucius, for the yule ball, but they still thought we had no clue about the tournament. But I have to say the best came from Draco.

A large box was levitated in front of me and set down gently. I glanced at the culprit. Draco was smirking smugly at the gift.

'he trapped it. he totally trapped it. the Weasley twin are going to worship the trapping skills on this box,' Lillith stated, hundred percent sure we were going to find a trap in this gift.

"It's not booby trapped is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, now open it," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow and carefully pulled the wrappings from around the box. Once I pulled away the last of the paper I gasped.

"Oh they're beautiful! Thank you Draco!" I said pulling him into a tight hug. I kissed him on the cheek last second and turned to the runespoor snakes.

 _"_ _Hello, what are your names?"_ I asked the three headed snake.

 _"_ _Alvie,"_ the left head stated, clearly a female.

 _"_ _Helem,"_ the middle head told me, a male.

 _"_ _Damian,"_ the last head said proudly, also a male.

 _"_ _Hello Alvie, Helem, and Damian, I am Lillith, your new mistress if you'll accept me,"_ I told the snakes.

"What did they say?" Draco asked.

"I asked for their names, this one is Damian, the middle one is Helem, and the other one is Alvie, she's the only girl, now there debating rather to have as their mistress or to kill me," I told him perkily.

'ooo so much fun,' I thought.

'and everyone thinks im the crazy one here,' Lillith told me crossing her arms.

"Kill you?" he asked confused.

"Damian is extremely poisonous. Honestly Draco didn't you research the snake at all before you bought it? If they refuse you as their Master they will kill you. But they are powerful snakes, and once they accept you they can grace you with some of the power they possess," I told him as the snakes hissed loudly drawing my attention to them.

 _"_ _Have you decided?"_ I asked them.

 _"_ _We have. We accept you as our mistress."_

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ I said as I placed my hand in the cage.

"Lillith! What are you thinking?" Draco and Minnie said in near unison.

"Bonding, they accepted me. Now they bond themselves to me," I told them both and they calmed minutely.

They slithered up my arm and down the back of my shirt. They wiggled braiding themselves so they lied in an intricate pattern and imprinted themselves on me. Helem was on my left arm to just above my elbow, Damian the same on my right so his strength would in my dominate hand, and Alvie bit into the back on my neck giving me her intelligence.

I winced at the pinch of Alvie's bite but no other pain or discomfort was felt.

"Where did they go?" Draco asked, clearly he didn't research anything about them.

I turned my back and raised the bottom of my shirt to show their body and the beginning of the braids.

"Oh, that's cool," Draco said.

"When you give someone something like this you really should do some research, Draco," I told him humorously.

"Yea, I'll remember that next time," he told me, "But do you like it?" he asked and everyone laughed.

"Yes of course I like it. I love it. Besides I never would have bonded if I didn't like it. Thank you Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come quickly or we'll miss the port key," Lucius called up the stairs.

I trotted down the stairs my bag over my shoulder, meeting Draco on the way down.

"Irish will win but Krum will catch the snitch, what do you think?" I asked Draco as we walked out the door of the manor.

"Sounds fair, Krum's good but that's all Bulgaria has going for them, Irish has a strong team all round," Draco agreed.

"Alright touch a spot," Narcissa said as Lucius looked at his watch.

"3-2-1." A feeling of being tugged at my navel we left Malfoy manor.

We went to the top box and spoke to the minister. The mascots came out and did their demonstrations.

I cheered as Ireland racked up the points, then lynch and Krum dove for the snitch, lynch splattering against the ground and Krum held the snitch aloft.

 **(sorry not really good at writing sport scenes of any kind.)**

We celebrated at the Malfoy tent, dancing and having mugs coco.

Lucius left and returned shortly after.

"Take cover in the trees. Quickly now," he told us.

I grabbed my coat and slipped my shoes back on, "Why?" I asked.

"Don't question, Lillith," Narcissa told me as Lucius went to his room and exited in different robes.

"Ha! I knew it! you really were a death eater!" I said a grin on my face for getting it right all along.

"It doesn't bother you? The dark lord killed your parents," Narcissa said.

"I know, but if he didn't, I never would have befriended you and Draco, or Lucius. What happened for a reason and I don't hold it against anyone, at least not anymore. Now come on Draco, we should find a good spot to watch the show," I said and very near dragged him out of the tent.

We had just broken through the tree line when the screaming started.

We watched as various death eaters levitated the muggle family and muggleborns that they came across.

"I can't wait for the triwizard tournament. Watching people run around narrowly advoiding their early deaths, wonder what they have planned," I said mainly to myself.

"I think you would like my aunt if you ever met her," Draco said.

"Which aunt?" I asked.

"Bellatrix lestrade, she's in Azkaban for the torture of the longbottoms," he informed me.

"She sounds fun," I told him.

"She was, while I knew her," he muttered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ronald tumbled into the small clearing where Draco and I sat.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ronald muttered as Hermione lit her wand.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco drawled.

Three heads whipped our way along with Hermione's wand.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Ronald hissed angrily.

"My, my, Ronald. I ought to wash your mouth out with soap," I teased.

"Better hurry along," Draco started.

"Wouldn't want her," I added, pointing to hermione, "spotted would you?

A bang and a flash of green lit the trees lining the campsite.

"What's that supposed to mean," Hermione asked hotly.

"They're after muggles granger," I told her, "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair?"

"if you do, hang around, they're moving this way and it'll give us a laugh," Draco added.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled at us.

"Have it your own way Potter. If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are," Draco said grinning maliciously.

"You watch your mouth!" Ronald shouted at Draco. Hermione grabbed his arm to restrain him, muttering ,"Never mind Ron."

Another bang sounded louder than before and several people screamed.

Draco chuckled, "Scare easily don't they?" he said lazily, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the muggles?" he asked.

"Where's your parents? Out wearing masks, are they?" Harry snarled his temper getting the best of him.

He turned to harry still smiling, "Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" he asked.

"Oh come on, let's go find the others," Hermione said a disgusted look on her face as she looked at Draco.

"keep that bushy head of yours down granger!" I called to her as they tromped off.

"Well that was fun. Shame she's a mudblood, she's rather smart," I said turning to look back at the scene at the campsite.

 _"_ _Mistress,"_ Helem said.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _Let me show you what I see,"_ he said.

 _"_ _Very well, show me if you will,"_ I told him. A moment later he bit me and my vision changed.

"Oh it's gorgeous _thank you Helem_ ," I said looking at the new scene in front of me.

Colors raced across my vision, remnants of spells cast, the emotions of the people that were here, and the new emotions as they ran for their lives.

"What?" Draco asked.

"everything, it's amazing," I told him, smiling softly at him, his aura was amazing, blues, yellows, orange and as he turned to look at me fully it turned pink in places.

"What is I don't see anything different," he told me.

 _"_ _Kiss him,"_ Alvie told me.

 _"_ _What? Why?"_ I wasn't going to just spring a kiss on him.

 _"_ _energy transfer he will be able to see too for a short while,"_ she told me.

"DO you what to see it too?" I asked, "I can let you see it, if you want," I told him.

"Yes I would like to see it," he told me.

I took a deep breath, how to kiss without offending him, um. Aha I've got it.

"Close your eyes," I told him and he did as I said, trusting me not to just leave him there.

"Relax," I stated and placed a hand on his arm and his body slowly loosened.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and watched as his aura turned more pink.

"Open your eyes," I said softly.

Slowly he blinked open his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said without thinking brushing his hand across my cheek and I blushed.

"What do you see?"

"Reds, blues, oranges, yellows and pink," he told me.

I looked out to the campsite and he followed suit.

"Woah," he muttered.

"I know. This is what Helem sees, his gift to me, and mine to you," I said.

We sat watching the colors change and move, until Lucius came looking for us.

We packed up our bags and went to the apparation site. The sight had worn off on Draco and I asked Helem to stop mine for now. Draco had been sparing sideways glances at me since, when he thought I couldn't see him.

"Have you ever side along apperated dear?" Narcissa asked me.

"Not at all, though Minnie has told me the first time is rather unpleasant," I told her.

"It is, you'll be apparating with me. Lucius will get Draco," she told me.

We stood in a line, Lucius and Narcissa on either sides of Draco and I.

"Ready?" Cissa asked quietly right after Lucius and Draco apparated.

I nodded and gripped her arm, and we left the ground. It felt like you were being shoved through a tube too small to fit you so you were broken up into pieces.

We hit the ground as quickly as we left it. I fell to one knee, my sense of balance messed up.

"Breathe Lilli," Draco said, kneeling in front of me, lightly gripping the tops of my arms.

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. "That was horrid. Why did I agree to that?" I asked softly, feeling his chest rumble as he laughed at me.

"Stop laughing at me you arse and help me up," I told him.

He stood and pulling me up by my elbows.

"Thanks. I need to floo Minerva before she read the prophet; can I use the floo in your room?" I said walking carefully into the manor.

"yea, of course, I'll help you up the stairs," he smarted.

"Hilarious."

Draco gave me a throw pillow to kneel on and I called Minnie.

 **The colors I chose for their auras I researched lightly on Aura_Colors_and_Their_Meaning pretty cool site nd i enjoyed reading about what the colors represented.**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Lilli kneel in front of my fireplace and floo professor McGonagall. She was likely to be sleeping, we left as soon as possible and it was still early in the morning.

Not even an hour ago had she kissed me. even though it was just to show me what she saw, my heart raced and my mind clouded.

And even though we don't speak about it the incident that happened a few months before her birthday frequented my dreams more often than I'd like to admit.

I've a crush on her for a while now, but she doesn't feel the same. Besides she's my best friend, I can't screw that up because of a hormone filled crush. And even if we did date I doubt it would be public or for very long. She a Potter and no matter how much my parents deny it, deep down they hold some sort of resentment, after all if it wasn't for her and her brother the dark lord never would have been vanquished.

She shifted her legs drawing my attention to her, well mainly her arse sense it was the most visible part of her. Her shirt had ridden up her back, if it moved anymore I would have a problem to deal with, and I could see the tail, all four wraps, and most of the braids of the runespoor I had gotten her for her birthday.

In all honesty uncle Sev had told me about it and I went and found one. I didn't look into it or research it at all, and I'm rather glad I didn't have to explain its properties to her otherwise I would have failed miserably.

 **Just a bit from draco's POV. it's crazy short though, so... sorry...**


	7. Chapter 7

I said my goodbyes and backed out of the fireplace. I stood and turned to find Draco staring at me clearly lost in thought.

"Sickle for your thoughts," I said shaking him from his daydream.

"Hmm? Oh nothing really," he muttered.

"Whatever you say," I replied leaving him in peace.

oOo

The day until passed by slowly as I wasn't able to visit the Malfoys again during that time. I met up with Draco on the train as he was meandering back to his cabin after bother my brother.

"What you say this time?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Mocking him, the usual, but this time I had the tournament to dangle in front of him," he said.

"Draco, you didn't know until I told you, if I hadn't you still wouldn't know," I told him blandly.

"Ah, but he doesn't know this, does he?" he replied cockily.

"You know you're right, maybe I should go tell him," I stated slyly, rising from my seat.

"Don't even think about it," he said grabbing me and tossed me then spun me in circles.

"Draco!" I shrieked holding onto him tightly.

"Do you really think I would drop you?" he asked.

"Not on purpose," I told him.

"I- You've got a point," he replied and stopped and set me down.

The cabin spun and grabbed his biceps in a death grip.

"just don't hurl on me," he told me, "And loosen the grip a bit will you?"

I loosened my grip slightly and smirked as the room evened out, "You are going to pay," I growled waving my hand casting a few spells on the door.

His eyes widened and he backed up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Oh no, no running from pay back mister," I stated as I advanced upon him.

"What do you have planned?" he asked barely hiding his worries.

"This!" I said and I began tickling him mercilessly.

He bit lip trying to hold in his giggles, and I do mean giggles, though he failed and started giggling and cackling like a madman. we fell onto the ground and I continued my attack on his rib cage

"Okay! I learned my lesson! St-stop tickling me!" he cried in between his giggles.

I stopped and sat on him, "what have you learned?" I asked importantly.

"Not to wound your ego," he told me breathlessly.

"Oh? Maybe I should try again hmm?" I said just barely touching the left side of his rib cage, making him jerk away from my hand.

"Okay, okay, you shouldn't mess with the almighty goddess. Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, very much so," I said happily.

 **Super sorry it took so long, I lost track of time, completely my fault. Still really short I've been hoping to lengthen my chapters but I only manage to write a little bit once I sit down to start working in the next chapter. I'll be trying to make them longer in the future though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read the Author's Note below.**

We arrived at the school and attended opening feast where Dumbledore told the student about the tournament and the new defense teacher, Alastor moody. The student attended classes and counted down the days until the other schools would arrive.

The Beauxbatons arrived in a carriage with a least a dozen flying horses nearing the size of an elephant. The Durmstrangs arrived by lake in their huge boat and thick furs, and their red uniform, that I will refer to as reds, clique but sue me.

We applauded as the new students and headmaster, and headmistress, entered the school, I caught a few new kids staring at me, mainly my scar though.

"I didn't realized Krum was still in school," I told Draco who agreed, watching said student in awe.

"Merlin its cold out. Any longer and I would have waited inside," I muttered to Draco as I huddled close to him, he was like a bloody radiator, and absolutely no fair.

"It's not that cold Lilli," Draco told me.

"Really? This," I stuck my hands under his shirt and stuck my frozen fingers to his bare skin, "isn't cold?" I finished as he jumped.

"Okay its cold now quit touching me with those ice cubes," he said.

I smirked and smugly started heading inside as the students started moving.

We sat at the Slytherin table and the Durmstrang decided it was the best seats in the house, as the they all found a seat somewhere down the table.

I looked at Draco but he was looking slightly wide eyed somewhere over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I asked going to, look at what he was looking at.

He grabbed my wrist, "Wait," he said quietly barely moving his lips.

Before light tap on the shoulder drew my attention.

I turned to see victor Krum standing behind me.

"Iz thiz zeat taken?" he asked.

"Not at all, sit," I offered scooting down a bit, which Draco had already done.

"Thank you, miz," he trailed off.

"Potter, but you can call me Lillith, and my friend Draco malfoy," I told him as he sat down.

"Potter? Ze Potter?" he asked.

"The very same, the other one's a Gryffindor. But he's not nearly as amazing as I am," I said playfully.

Draco snorted and tried to cover it with a cough, "That's exactly the word that comes to mind when I think of you," he said.

"And you better believe it. Anyways Mr. Krum, I didn't realize that you were still in school. How do you deal what schooling and quiditch?" I asked kindly.

"It took time to get used to it but headmaster karkaroff haz alvays been very zuportive of my career," he told me.

"No offence to you or the school, but karkaroff seems like a bit of a creep," I said.

Both Draco and Krum laughed.

"I take no offense," Krum assured.

Pansy Parkinson tapped on his shoulder and started flirting with him.

I looked to Draco silently laughing at the forced polite look on Krum's face, "What do you think? Should I save him or let him suffer?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding? It's victor Krum, befriend him," he said.

"I don't mean to intrude but may I have a word?" I said leaning forward to see both pansy and Krum.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" pansy said harshly while Krum nodded saying, "Ov course."

Pansy huffed and turned away from us.

"I must thank you Lillith," Krum said.

 **"Don't worry about it, if I'm being honest, she is very near being the house slut,"** I told him in his mother tongue to avoid being overheard by any other Slytherins.

 **"You speak Bulgarian?"** he asked.

"I didn't know you spoke other languages," Draco said.

"Alvie showed me," I stated simply, going back to my meal before it disappeared.

Not much else was said because soon Dumbledore gave a speech and the goblet was brought out, and he said an age line would be placed around it to keep anyone under seventeen out. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of his speech.

"I understand why he put it there, sometimes you just don't know enough," I said.

"Yeah we can't all be like you Marie. I bet you could enter and be chosen, and still beat everyone's arse," Draco boasted.

"maybe, but I am definitely not entering. I prefer watching others run around trying not to die, thank you very much," I stated firmly.

Draco smirked, "What about you Krum? You're entering aren't you?" he asked.

"I am, so are ze others, headmaster only brought thoz 'ho vere going to enter," Krum told him.

"Makes sense. Are you attending class here in the castle?" I asked.

"No ve vill be having classez on the ship. But enough about me, let us talk about you. How did you end up here and your brother in griffydore?" he asked.

"My brother and I don't really get along, we haven't in a long time. besides he may break a rule here and there but he's too goodie two shoes for me, I prefer the tall, dark and creepy side of things," I said rising along with the rest of the hall, as the feast was over.

"You are very funny," he said chuckling.

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?" I asked exiting the hall with Draco and Krum at my side.

"Good thing, **it works for you, don't stop,"** he told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Call me victor. I believe this is where we part ways. Lovely to meet you, **my dear** , good night," he took my hand and kissed the back of in a very gentlemen like fashion then turned to Draco.

"Very good to meet you Mr. Malfoy," he said offering his hand, which Draco took and gave a firm shake, "To you as well, Mr. Krum."

Krum turned and met up with his headmaster and left to great hall.

"I wonder if I can get his autograph?" Draco asked mainly to himself.

"I'm sure I can get one for you, eventually," I said simply then turned heading for the dungeons.

"Wait you'd do that?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely, "Of course Draco, if you want one I'll figure out how to get one. That's what people do, look out for people that they love and care for," I told him.

 **Any good? Extremely sorry for taking so long to post but I needed to figure out what I was doing besides spiting out a few words here and there. I'd like to thank dutchgirl23 for metaphorically slapping some sense into me. I hope i can improve my writing for y'all's sake. It may be a while before I post any thing else but I am NOT abandoning this story. Just stick with me, please.  
**


	9. Important Please Read

I'd like to deeply apologize to all who have been waiting on a new chapter, and I hate to say that it most likely never come. Day after day I sit at my computer staring at a blank page and no inspiration coming to me. Days turned to weeks which then turned into months, and giving enough time, turning to years. I know i said in the last chapter i wasn't abandoning this story but I'm afraid that is what it has come to. So until further notice this story is under permanent hiatus, for which I apologize once more. I have a few half written chapters for the companion story that I will finish and post to try and make up for this as soon as possible. I may have other Harry Potter stories eventually, but currently I simply cannot get the words out. I thank all who have favorited, followed, and commented on this story, and who have favorited and followed me because of it. I hope I have not disappointed you guys too horribly.

With regret,

Jezabelle


End file.
